The last months
by Flavius
Summary: While the Order is weakened by Dumbledore's death and Snape's betrayal, Lord Voldemort has secretly assembled a new army of Death Eaters for the final assault. This is a story about the second war seen mostly through the Death Eaters'eyes.


CHAPTER ONE

With two loud _pops_ two figures materialized almost at the same time on a deserted country lane, which was bordered by a thick, dark forest on one side and a steep hill on the other. If someone were to stand on the top of this hill, he would be unable to see any sign of human habitation for as far as he could see in all directions. The taller of the two men took a brief look around, to ensure that they arrived in the right place. He pointed with his right hand toward the forest:

"That's where we're heading."

The other one still seemed confused, shaking slightly on his feet while arranging his long, black robes with mechanical gestures.

"It's a miracle you passed your Apparition test," the first one spoke again. "You need to practice more, Gunther."

Gunther began to hurry toward the forest, but the other man seized him firmly by the shoulder, stopping him.

"Wait!"

He advanced a couple of steps, until he was just at the edge of the forest, where he murmured an incantation the other was unable to discern. He then made a gesture toward a path that opened through the trees.

"Pass now, quickly! The barrier will only be open for a few seconds."

Gunther readily took a few steps forward, with a surprised expression on his face, then waited for the taller man to join him on the dirt path, which he immediately did.

"What, didn't you expect any defences?"

"I did, but… what's the password?"

"That was not a password, it was a spell," the man said with a sneer in his voice. "Once you get the Mark you'll be able to pass through the barrier unhindered, anyway. Enough talking for now, let's go! He's expecting us."

Both men set off down a narrow dirt track that led inside the woods, and were quickly absorbed into the dense forest, losing sight of the country lane behind them. It was late afternoon, but the sun was setting and its light barely penetrated the thick layer of branches and leaves, preventing them from seeing more than a few meters ahead. They kept silent for a while, until the wizard named Gunther by the other spoke in an unsure voice:

"Father, why does he want me to do this?"

His father stopped abruptly on his tracks and turned to face his son, looking at him suspiciously.

"How can you ask something like this? I thought you were eager to join!"

"Of course I want to join, how can you doubt that?" Gunther responded almost offended by his father misunderstanding. "I only meant to ask why the Dark Lord wanted me to work in the Ministry?"

The father relaxed and the two continued their alert progress through the trees on the narrow trail that seemed to head exactly toward the middle of the forest.

"I don't know, but he, no doubt, has a very good reason," the father explained as they walked. "You will be told exactly what you need to know, nothing more and nothing less."

"I understand," his son insisted, "but isn't this too risky for me? I mean, I'm supposed to work around our enemies and…. I think I'm entitled to at least know what he expects from me…."

"It is an honour to take risks for the Dark Lord!" The father cut him off harshly. "You should be grateful that the Dark Lord has trusted you with this assignment. Don't you dare question his orders again!"

Gunther sensed his father's anger and chose to end to the conversation, although he still felt it was too dangerous for him to be around Aurors on a daily basis, especially once he had been branded with the Dark Mark. They passed a fork in the track, where an even narrower path was leading to the right: here Gunther managed to discern the outline of a rather large stone building, concealed by trees and darkness. He knew they were approaching their destination and he felt his agitation rising again. He had difficulties sleeping the previous night, knowing of his meeting with the Dark Lord, but had managed to appear calm in front of his parents throughout the day, or at least he hoped he had appeared so. Gunther's father was willing to forgive almost anything, but not weakness. He wondered why they weren't entering the building, when his father put a stopping hand on his chest and they halted right where the track made a sudden turn to the right, toward the rear of the building.

"The Dark Lord is waiting for you in the clearing ahead. Try to be calm in his presence; you wouldn't want to appear weak, would you?"

"No father, of course I wouldn't." Gunther said, feigning confidence, but the imminent prospect of meeting the Dark Lord was making him increasingly nervous.

"_I have no reason to worry_," he told himself encouragingly. "_I've been waiting for this moment for years, I shouldn't be scared_." He passed his right hand through his light brown hair in his usual gesture to sooth his nerves, while trying to steady his breathing.

"Very well, then," his father spoke. "Go, I will be right behind you."

Gunther turned his back on his father and slowly turned right on the track, finding himself at the edge of a perfectly round forest clearing. The sun had set during the walk through the forest, but the moon, now high on the clear sky, was shedding its light over the glade.

Twenty or thirty Death Eaters, all wearing black hooded robes and skull masks, were arranged in a circle in the middle of the clearing and Gunther advanced toward them, hearing his father's footsteps a few meters behind. As he approached, two wizards left their places to let him pass and enter the ring, where Lord Voldemort was waiting.

He stepped into the circle, immediately noticing the tall figure of Lord Voldemort in the middle and quickly glanced back at his father, as if needing a last encouragement. But his father had already put on his skull mask and had occupied his place in the Death Eater ring, so he was unable to recognize him.

The Dark Lord had his back turned to him and Gunther stopped some steps away, waiting to be acknowledged. When Lord Voldemort faced him, he bowed deeply, just like his father had instructed him to do as respect and proper Death Eater etiquette demanded.

"Master, I'm here at your call," he said in a voice he hoped sounded confident enough while rising from his bow, his heart throbbing wildly in his chest.

The red eyes of the Dark Lord sent shivers along his spine when the greatest wizard that ever lived looked at him and Gunther felt a wave of fear rising in his chest. "_What if he doesn't like me and kills me on the spot?_" he thought desperately, but forced himself to regain his composure, to at least appear less frightened than he actually was.

"Indeed you are," he heard Lord Voldemort's cold voice talking to him. "Greetings, young Heidrich."

"I am deeply honoured to be in your presence, my lord," he spoke, bowing again and feeling slightly calmer after the Dark Lord's welcoming.

"Are you ready to serve me as a Death Eater?"

"Yes, master, I am."

"Look at me," Lord Voldemort demanded and Gunther complied without hesitation. He knew what would happen next, but he couldn't finish his thought as everything around him disappeared, as memories and images from his past flew before his eyes at lightning speed: the Dark Lord was performing Legilimency on him. Gunther was oblivious to his surroundings as he saw himself as a child, playing in the vast yard of their castle, then attending his first day of school, receiving the highest grade in Arithmancy class in his fifth year….

Lord Voldemort broke the eye contact and the investigation ended. The Dark Lord seemed pleased by what he had seen and Gunther felt his fear vanish completely.

"Do you vow eternal loyalty and obedience to me?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"I do."

"Good. Pull up your left sleeve and present me your arm."

Gunther held out his left arm and lifted the sleeve of the robe, anxious of what would happen next. He knew that he would be branded with the Dark Mark, of course, but he had never had the courage to ask his father if it was painful out of the fear that he would be considered weak.

Lord Voldemort drew out his wand with a slow, almost graceful move and placed the tip of his wand on the young man's forearm. As the Dark Lord started speaking the incantation, Gunther felt an increasing sensation of burning in his left arm, needing to steel his will against snatching his arm from the other's grip. As the pain intensified, he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly, fighting not to scream aloud and feeling his body shaking from the ordeal.

Then everything stopped as suddenly as it started and Gunther opened his eyes, relieved. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at his left hand, somehow expecting it to be nothing more than a burned carcass, but everything was all right. The outline of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth was clear on the pale skin of his forearm: he had been branded with the Dark Mark. He stroked the sign with a finger, feeling increasing pride at the realisation that he was now a Death Eater, the very thing he had been expecting for the past three years. Gunther looked back at Voldemort with a gaze full of devotion and gratitude.

"You're honouring me beyond belief, my lord," the young man said. "I will always be loyal and I will never disappoint you."

"So shall it be. May your loyalty be unflinching and you will be rewarded."

Lord Voldemort's hand passed in another graceful move before Gunther's eyes and a skull mask appeared on his face.

"Did your father inform you of my first order?" Lord Voldemort asked almost in whisper.

"He did, my lord. I will do everything you ask of me," Gunther replied, as he pulled the pointed hood of his robe up on his head, completing his transformation to Death Eater.

"You may take your place in the circle," Lord Voldemort said in a bored voice. He made a slow gesture with his hand, indicating the only open spot among the other Death Eaters.

Gunther assumed his position, finding himself between two other masked wizards whom he did not recognize. He could not help himself smiling brightly, an almost overwhelming feeling of joy surrounding his entire being. He was now one of them, one of the select few honoured with the trust of the Dark Lord, one of those who will soon form the ruling elite of this country and then of the entire continent. All this was his nd he was not even at his 19th birthday yet! "_I've got all the time in the world to serve my master, to prove my worth and become his favourite!"_ Gunther day-dreamed. "_My grandfather would be so proud to see me now." _

Gunther was so caught up in his dreams of glory and success that he barely heard the Dark Lord announcing the end of the gathering and ordering all to leave.

As the Death Eaters broke the circle and headed outside the clearing, disappearing, in turn, into the darkness, Voldemort raised his hand and signalled two Death Eaters to approach him.

"Heidrich! And you, Snape!

The two wizards readily reacted to Voldemort's sign and headed toward him. Snape had already removed his mask and his greasy black hair was in full view, framing his sallow face on both sides. Gunther's father stepped toward Voldemort, alongside Snape, removing the mask on the way, revealing much more handsome facial features than those of the former Potions master.

Both bowed in front of Voldemort, and then remained still, respectfully waiting for the Dark Lord to speak.

"Ludwig, I am satisfied with the level of your work until now," Lord Voldemort said. "I am going to give you further orders and I expect the same level of performance."

"My lord, I will do everything in my power to please you," Ludwig Heidrich responded, slightly bowing his head.

Lord Voldemort started walking slowly around the clearing, enjoying the darkness of the night and the silence. Ludwig Heidrich and Snape followed him a few steps behind, careful not to disturb him and anxiously waiting for the Dark Lord's commands. In fact, Heidrich had his ideas of what to expect and was certainly not disappointed in his own intuition when Lord Voldemort spoke again.

"They have fallen into my trap, Ludwig. Now, with their leader gone, it's time to strike with my new army which you helped me to build." Lord Voldemort gave a short, humourless laugh, a sneering expression on his snake-like features. "They actually thought I would rely on inferior creatures like giants and werewolves!"

"You used their weaknesses, master!"

Snape briefly glanced at Heidrich out of the corner of his eye, the look full of contempt at hearing the other's subservient tone.

"Yes, I did. My three years of waiting are finally paying off." Lord Voldemort inhaled deeply through his flat nostrils. "They thought they've been at war until now. Now, I'll show them what a real war looks like!"

Lord Voldemort stopped and turned to face Heidrich.

"You'll start by preparing an attack on Azkaban," Lord Voldemort spoke in an expressionless voice now, strikingly different from his previous enthusiasm. "I'm expecting it to take place no later than two months from now; there will be other actions that I want to take place after this attack."

"You want us to free the Death Eaters imprisoned there? Lucius Malfoy, Macnair, Lestrange…"

"Malfoy…," Lord Voldemort said slowly. "He has failed terribly last year, Heidrich… but his son has proven useful, even though he showed an upsetting weakness. I hope your son has no such flaws."

"Of course not," Heidrich replied. "I assure you, my lord, he will be your most loyal servant, and will carry out whatever orders you might give him."

"I hope so, for his own sake… and yours. On to more important matters, yes, I wish you to free those imprisoned, I will decide their fate later. And I want the fortress destroyed, so the Ministry won't be able to use it anymore. You will start planning immediately and you will report everything to me. Understood?"

"I understand perfectly, master. It will be done exactly as you wish," Heidrich said in a respectful tone.

"Very well, leave." Lord Voldemort said and turned his attention to Snape, completely ignoring Heidrich's deep departing bow. "Snape, I have only one command to give you."

"I'm listening, my lord."

"It's time to put an end to the activities of the pathetic Order of the Phoenix, don't you think?"

"Of course," agreed Snape with a cruel sneer…

"Since you suffered their annoying presence for so many years, I thought you the right one for this mission."

"Yes, master, your judgement is correct as always."

"You know what you have to do then… and the consequences of a failure," Lord Voldemort spoke and made a dismissive gesture toward Snape.

Snape nodded in understanding and retreated silently from the Dark Lord's side, leaving his master alone in the now deserted forest clearing. Voldemort remained alone, sank in his own thoughts and plans and a smirk formed on his lipless mouth.

"Enjoy the last months of your life, Harry Potter!" he murmured to himself before finally heading toward the imposing building, barely visible in the darkening night.


End file.
